pokemon_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alizai "Skuld" Arashi
Alizai Arashi is an Absol and a member of the Valkarian Gold Tribe, and is played by Nakuzami. She is the daughter of Sainan "Calamity" Arashi. Appearance Due to her lineage featuring various different pokemon species, such as Liepard and Zebstrika, Zai holds a number of features that set her apart from normal Absol. She has blue eyes, a tail that's a bit longer than average and far more maneuverable, and overall she's larger and more gracefully built than most Absol. The fur from her paws to her knees is thicker than normal, like a Liepard's, and it's darker in color. She also has various dark spots across her body that resemble a Liepard. She wears a large blue gem-like stone that was given to her by her uncle around her neck, although it's often tucked beneath her wild mane, and her Gold Tribe insignia is worn as an anklet around her right foreleg. Personality Zai is a very kindhearted and compassionate being, but she is also stalwart, courageous, and has a strong sense of justice; qualities that allow her to fit in well with the Gold Tribe. She was raised on the morals of the Gold Tribe, and follows them without wavering. But she is also an individual, and follows her own path of righteousness. She has nothing against anyone, and is very understanding. She'll happily befriend anyone from any place or faction, so long as she sees goodness in them. She's a calm, level-headed individual and is rather outgoing. She's not afraid to speak up for what she believes in or defend those that she cares for. She's an incredibly intelligent and tactical person, and her reflexes have become a honed weapon that she is well known for. She has a fun sense of humor that can be crude at times, sometimes causing her to laugh in inappropriate situations. Zai has a weakness for children, caring for any as if she were their mother and protector. She also adores sweet foods, painting by using mashed-up berries, and she likes to collect shiny objects such as gemstones. She's not a fan of hot weather and she despises bigotry with a passion. Her horn generally lowers and angles backward when she's annoyed, and she has an odd tendency to stare off into space at seemingly random moments. Biography Pre-Odyssey Zai and her twin brother Mordekai were born in the Valkarian wilderness during the Silver War, when their mother and grandmother had been in hiding while their father, aunt, and uncle were off fighting. It wasn't long before the war had ended and they were able to return to Gold City, but only Zai's uncle, Raishuma Arashi, had survived; her father and aunt had both been killed during the course of the war. They had all fought bravely, and Rai had even been a part of the final battle against Darkrai, and he continued his work in the Gold Tribe after the end of the war. He was eventually able to move his whole family into a mansion, now known as Arashi Manor, in Gold City. Here Zai was raised alongside her brother by her mother, uncle, and grandparents. They were even joined a few years later by Rai's newborn son, a Houndoom named Gaia. Thanks to all of this, they grew up rather privileged, but they were also raised upon the values of the Gold Tribe from the very start, so they learned to never take their privileges for granted. Thanks to the peace brought on by the defeat of Darkrai, Zai's early life was rather uneventful, but not always without its dangers. She was trained as a member of the Gold Tribe from a very young age, providing her with skills and knowledge beyond the average pokémon. She was taught the signature move of her family, Thunder, by her uncle, and by the age of thirteen she had mastered it. At sixteen she passed the trials required to become a full-fledged member of the Gold Tribe, and from then on she went on various missions for the Gold Tribe. It was also at that point that her uncle gave her the peculiar stone that he had found at the end of the Silver War, when he had gone and rescued her grandfather. He did not know what it was, but he told her that he felt that she was meant to have it, and that it might bring her luck, at the very least, and so she has worn it around her neck ever since. Through the years, she has risen through the ranks of the Gold Tribe, and is now considered a character of some esteem, with enough renown to at least be recognizable to many of the citizens of Gold City, and heard of by many others throughout Valkaria. Her title of Skuld was given to her by her uncle, and her brother received the title of Elpis. Together they are known as the twins of "Future" and "Hope," and they are often regarded as a deadly and inseparable team, despite the fact that they often work on missions apart from one another. When Zai was only six, she met an Eevee named Tebra, who would quickly become her best friend. They met when Zai and Kai had been out with their uncle, who was teaching them the ways of the Gold Tribe. Tebra was the daughter of an ex-renegade from the Thieves' Forest, and it was pure coincidence that they ran into each other on that day. But they did, and they immediately hit it off. Zai was not allowed to enter the Thieves' Forest, however, and so they were unable to see each other every day. In order to remedy this issue, Tebra would often randomly appear in Gold City and seek out Zai, and that was how their relationship grew over the years. Tebra eventually evolved into an Umbreon, and she and Zai would often slip off in the middle of the night and hone their stealth skills; an area in which Tebra had much experience and a lot to teach Zai. At first Zai's family was unsure of her relationship with a child from the Thieves' Forest, but they soon warmed to Tebra's kind heart and amiable personality, welcoming her as part of the family. Tebra's family likewise warmed to Zai, and even allowed her into the Thieves' Forest on a handful of occasions, the first being when Zai was eighteen. This gave Zai some ability to navigate the Thieves' Forest, but not enough to know it like she did Gold City. Even if she were to learn its layout, she swore to Tebra's family that she would never lead the Gold Tribe into the forest, and due to her being so close to Tebra and her family, as well as being one to never break a promise, she upheld her solemn oath. When Zai was nineteen, she encountered a small group of Seekers while out on a mission. At first she was wary of them, but when the leader of the Seeker trio, a Pyroar named Desmond, offered to lend his group's assistance, she accepted. They fought alongside each other against a group of corrupted, and at that point formed a friendly alliance with each other. The trio, which was rounded out by a Sawsbuck named Argent and Manectric known as Caius, often assisted Zai against any corrupted that she was tasked with fighting. It wasn't long before Zai and Desmond grew close, and were eventually mated. Desmond came to live with Zai at Arashi Manor, and when Zai was twenty-three, she gave birth to an Absol pup and a baby Litleo. The Absol pup was a male that they named Ortaia, and the Litleo was a female they named Vaitra. They would later adopt two more children. Eona, Ryder, and Sly were three orphaned children that roamed around Gold City. Zai and Kai encountered them one day when the three attempted to pull a rather elaborate heist to rob a bit of money from the Gold Tribe twins. The twins caught them and confronted them, but they were lenient as the children were only about six and seven years old. After a little bit of deliberation, Zai and Desmond adopted Eona, a female Espurr, and Ryder, a male Skiddo, and Kai and his mate Selta, a member of the Sharp-Eye Corporation, adopted Sly, a Zorua. Zai and Kai were twenty-six at this point. Going back a few years, to when Zai was sixteen and had just been inducted into the Gold Tribe, her uncle took her and her brother to the top of a mountain on the outskirts of Valkaria. Here they were introduced to Sergius, who was a Delphox and an oracle. Apparently he had taken up residence on the mountain shortly after the end of the Silver War, claiming to have been called there. He had contacted Zai's uncle about a year after appearing on the mountain, claiming to be in contact with Kyusu "Kasey" Fuella Arashi, Zai's aunt that had supposedly perished during the Silver War. Being a very young Ninetales, she had been able to salvage a portion of her essence and remain in this world, but not as a corporeal being. As a psychic, Sergius had been able to communicate with Kasey, and over the years she had been gathering energy, allowing her to manifest and communicate as a spirit by the time Zai was a teenager. Rai would often visit her to talk to and learn from her, and eventually he introduced Zai and Kai to her. From then on Zai and her brother made a point of visiting their aunt every now and then, and when they did Kasey would often teach them the skills of a proper psychic, regale them with tales from the Silver War, and tell them of their father, who she could speak with via the spirit realms. Eventually Kasey gained enough energy to occasionally contact them through telepathy, even when they were no wear near her mountain. Zai remained in Gold City, with Desmond and their four children. They all resided in Arashi manor along with their uncle and his mate, their cousin, grandparents, Zai's brother and his mate and children, and occasionally Tebra and her mate when they visited the city. Darkrai's Return Category:Characters